Smile For Me
by Interstate 405
Summary: “I’d pay more attention, if only Natsuki smiled for me more. One of these days you’re going to wake up to see your face stuck in a scowl.” ShizNat Fic.


**AN: Another Shiznat fic from me (Obsessed? Me? Don't be _crazy._)**

**And just incase you forgot, I do not own Mai-HiME or any of its characters (If I did, it surely wouldn't be as popular as it is today. Hah.)**

Leaning against the wall, she played with the cuffs of her pale blue sweater and strained to listen to the voices in the room. Flinching, she turned her head and stared at the entrance to the Student Council room, and frowned when her ears were greeted with the screeching voice of Haruka Suzushiro. Her shouts and speeches immediately broke Natsuki's concentration and successfully managed to crush the gentle sound of the rain hitting against the windows. Tucking back a lock of blue hair, she grunted as she began to tune the voice out, deciding that being left alone to her own thoughts was much more entertaining, and safer for that matter, then listening to the rambling of a mad-woman.

Slinking down against the wall, Natsuki Kuga frowned sourly at the mental note that she had been waiting here for more then she planned. Shizuru had told her she wouldn't take that long, yet here she was, stuck out in the hallway with only the sound of rain for company, that was being dwarfed by some crazy deranged lunatic raving and rambling, of which was getting much too loud for her liking.

As if hearing her mental anguish, the door swung open and the rambling had ceased immediately, as Shizuru has swiftly left the room and turned to the shocked and sputtering blonde.

"I'm sorry to say Suzushiro-san; I'm a bit busy at the moment. I assume we will continue this meeting on another da-"

"-Oh, don't take me for a fool. You alw-"

"-Ah! Next Monday it is. I will be seeing you later then, Suzushiro-san."

And just like that, Shizuru had briskly walked off with a hesitating Natsuki trailing behind her. Turning back to catch some explicit words and the sight of an obviously disgruntled Haruka, she glanced quickly at her friend.

"Wont Suzushiro throw a fit later?"

Smiling to herself, Shizuru continued walking, long legs stretching over the hallways and spoke, a demure chuckle following shortly after.

"I couldn't make Natsuki wait more then she did, and besides, the tea had started to get cold. Suzushiro-sans speeches are quite difficult to follow alone, and without tea I doubt I would last much longer."

Natsuki's lips quirked upwards at the comment, and immediately dropped as the both of them began to near the exit of the school, the rain pounding furiously against the fragile glass windows. Noticing the lack of umbrellas between the two, she glanced around and spotted a small black umbrella at the corner of the entrance. Walking over to it she dully noted the tatters and the blanket of dust. Shaking it gently, she blew on the cover to blow away the layer of dust, and looked over at Shizuru.

"Eh, it's a bit tattered and old, but I think we can manage."

The moment the two stepped outside the school and stood under the shelter, the pounding rain began to plummet to the ground even harder as the cold wind bit at their faces. Shizuru seemed slightly lost in thought as she looked up at the angry grey clouds.

"That's odd; I don't believe the news said there was going to be this much rain today, or this week for that matter."

Frowning at the muddy ground in distaste, Natsuki stared hard at the looming clouds and let her eyes briefly trail over the figure of the looming school buildings.

"If only you didn't have Student Council meeting for that matter, we could have gotten home dry.

Immediately noting the hostility and accusation in her voice, she inwardly smacked herself and hurriedly corrected the sentence.

"Not that I'm blaming you. It's just you know, I'm just saying."

Noting her discomfort, Shizuru smiled and gently took the black worn-out umbrella from Natsuki's clammy hand, and opened it.

"Ah, yes your right, I'm sorry for holding you up with the meeting, but maybe we should start walking. Just incase the rain decides to pour any harder."

Natsuki continued to stand there and stare, until she realized that Shizuru had just dropped the hint to start walking. Dumbly nodding, she walked towards her, and the two began to leave the shelter of the large gray slate of stone over the entrance.

The umbrella was quite small, and Natsuki was inwardly grateful that Shizuru was holding it. Whether or not she'd like to admit it, Natsuki was shorter then her, and by short she meant a good three inches or so. And Shizuru, being the teasing type, was bound to have brought up the subject over the fact that Natsuki would have to stand on her toes, or stand up a bit more straighter, in order to shield her from the rain. Natsuki was never one to stomach teasing that well, and Shizuru knew this all to well.

As Natsuki continued musing, Shizuru looked thoughtfully up at the umbrella, and noticed the small drops of rain slipping through the small tears of the umbrella, wetting their clothes. Her eyes crinkled in amusement, as she realized the oblivious look and lack of attention Natsuki wore so blatantly on her face. Staring straight ahead, her eyes caught the sight of a slide, and recognizing the park it was in, she immediately she led them towards the sheltered bench she knew resided there.

Walking home in the rain wasn't such a bright idea, especially with the fact that their apartment was a good fifteen minutes away or so. Apparently Natsuki had snapped out of her reverie and frowned in displeasure when a particularly large raindrop landed squarely on her right shoulder, staining the light blue texture.

Reaching the bench, Shizuru sat down on the dry wood and let out a small sigh. Natsuki followed suit and sat next to her, breathes coming out in puffs of cold air as the October chill nipped at their skin. Neither seemed to talk, seemingly entranced by the beating of the rain pounding atop the fading wooden shelter.

"I never really liked the rain."

Burgundy eyes stared at a pair of dazed emerald ones, slightly surprised at the spontaneous comment. Shizuru was silently concerned as Natsuki's eyes seemed to glaze over, drowning in the sea of memories where Shizuru was helplessly prohibited to do nothing but watch her get devoured by the waves.

"In fact, I downright hate the rain."

Now Shizuru felt it was only right to be concerned, Natsuki wasn't one to dwell on feelings, let alone any feelings of hate or contempt.

"And is Natsuki willing to tell me why?"

She seemed startled, almost surprised to hear Shizuru speak. As if, she was there alone, speaking to none other then the rain itself, and not expecting any sort of answer or reply.

"It just holds some memories that caused some pretty big changes in my life, you know?"

Shizuru understood. Looking forward at the swings, her mind began creaking as she unintentionally started digging up the holes of her sins, memories she herself did not want to remember. That night, that rainy night had changed everything. The pinnacle of her sins began to grow and she knew she was bound to get burned by dancing so close to the fire. Yet she continued, continued the dance of her twisted love and plummeted dangerously towards her fate.

Both girls were caught dangerously on a web of memories and days they wished to erase from their book of life, both desperately wanting to rip the papers out, to stain their hands with ink and miraculously live as if, as if, it had never happened.

Natsuki slipped a glance at her friend, and realized that Shizuru seemed to be dangerously entangled in her thoughts. She was afraid. She blinked as she realized, they were afraid. They were afraid to look back and see the things that had happened, the sins one committed, and the disastrous results. She didn't know what to do about her feelings, or Shizuru's. But she knew she didn't want Shizuru to be alone, she saw how Shizuru had fallen from grace and how the perfectly painted mask had broken in to a million shards of porcelain. And it was all due to Natsuki's lack of awareness of her feelings, of her status, and simply the lack of her trying. She could not let it happen again, no. She could not.

"…Shizuru."

Broken from her train of thought, Shizuru awkwardly looked up, her eyes exposing more then she normally let on. Natsuki seized the moment, and entwined her cold fingers with Shizuru's own. Scowling, Natsuki leaned over and looked at Shizuru in the eye, her own eyes twinkling with a mischievous glint.

"Oi, Pay more attention to me."

Her words seemed blunt to deaf ears, but Shizuru knew from the softening in her eyes and the gentle pump of assurance her hands spoke to her, that Natsuki was trying. And that, just by itself, was worth more then anything to her.

So Shizuru let out a soft chuckle, the notes of her laughter bathing the two of them, and leaned her head gently on Natsuki's damp shoulder.

"I'd pay more attention, if only Natsuki smiled for me more. One of these days you're going to wake up to see your face stuck in a scowl."

Adjusting her shoulders to fit Shizuru's body, she blew a puff of air and scowled even harder.

"But I admit, Natsuki's scowling face is always quite adorable."

Flaming at the comment, Natsuki sputtered a retort, in a vain attempt to gather up her bruised pride.

"Aren't you being picky? Which do you want? Scowling or smiling?

"I think I should be worthy of both!"

"And why's _that_?"

"Because I'm sure I can get you to do both."

And before Natsuki could manage a protest, or any sort of retort, Shizuru had untangled her hand and furiously began to tickle her, attacking her ribs with a widening smile of her own. Laughing out loud, Natsuki toppled forward, and leaned her head against Shizuru's lap as she continued her merciless assault.

When Shizuru's hands had stopped their tickling, she looked down at Natsuki and gave her a quick grin.

"Don't you think I'm deserving of both now?"

And Natsuki had no qualms this time, the rain had ceased and the sun lit brightly, warming the damp ground. Natsuki would give her both, not only because she can get both whenever she wanted, but because she wanted to give Shizuru all. She wanted Shizuru to be the only one to see her scowls and laughs, and smiles, and tears. She certainly didn't want to lose her, and for her she would give anything a chance.

"Okay fine, only because I want you too."

Natsuki reached out and pulled at the collar of her shirt, and crushed her lips on Shizuru's own. Natsuki will later wish she had opened her eyes to see the expression Shizuru wore on her face.

The sun shone brightly as the two remained there, two hearts beating and two hands entwined, like the fate that had brought them and kept them together.

**AN: So sorry for the stupid fluff I shoved in. I'm such a Shiznat loser. The idea actually hit me while I was walking home from school in the rain, (without a Shizuru unfortunately for me.) Reviews are loved and appreciated!**


End file.
